CRYSTAL SNOW
by momijibaekchan
Summary: Melihat salju turun pertama kali dengan rengekan Baekhyun dan pelukan-pelukan manis. "Yatuhan, Jangan biarkan Baekhyun mencair." YAOI ChanBaek


.

.

.

.

.

.

 **an ugly ChanBaek fic.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dengan seragam musim dingin yang melekat di tubuh masing-masing. Yang lebih mungil menggerakan kakinya kedepan dan belakang untuk sedikit menghilangkan dingin.

"Chanyeol bilang saljunya turun sebentar lagi!" yang lebih kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tertutup syal merah jambu,

"jika begitu lebih baik aku pulang untuk bermain dengan Mongryeong."

Chanyeol-anak yang sedari tadi diprotes- hanya cengar-cengir sambil mengenggam hotpacknya di dalam saku mantelnya,

"Makanya, Baekhyun harus duduk lebih dekat denganku agar saljunya cepat turun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sorot meyakinkan. Sebenarnya sih hanya modus agar sahabatnya itu duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun merengek kemudian bergeser lebih dekat kearah Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun dingin..."

Chanyeol melirik kearah temannya kemudian dengan gerakan cekatan memasukkan kedua tangan Baekhyun ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan iris Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba nyengir lebar saat melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir,

"hidung Chanyeol meler, tuh."

Chanyeol gelagapan kemudian menyentuh lubang hidungnya sendiri.

"Tapi bohong!" Baekhyun berseru sambil memeluk perut Chanyeol erat.

Alih-alih marah, Chanyeol mendengus kemudian balas memeluk kepala anak itu, mengusap surai kelamnya gemas.

"Baekhyun sudah lima belas, tapi Baekhyun masih saja seperti saat kita lima tahun."

Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol seperti anak kucing, "jangan protes, jadi dewasa itu tidak enak Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jangan merengek seperti ini pada orang lain selain ibu dan Baekbeom hyung ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Kemudian butir itu jatuh dari langit, menimpa jalanan dan kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk berdampingan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "First snow."

Baekhyun memekik, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di perut Chanyeol. Anak itu mengadahkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum dengan semu menggemaskan di pipinya.

"permohonan, ayo buat permohonan!" Baekhyun berseru lalu menautkan jemarinya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya khidmat.

Chanyeol melihatnya, bagaimana mata itu terpejam dengan butir salju jatuh dengan lambat ke atas surainya,

"Ya tuhan, Jangan biarkan Baekhyun mencair."

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol, anak itu melirik Chanyeol bingung.

"Baekhyun tahu, jika salju di lihat dari mikroskop akan membentuk Kristal Salju yang berbeda-beda." Chanyeol mengambil satu butir salju di surai Baekhyun, membuat butir itu meleleh secepat Chanyeol mengambilnya.

"dalam penemuannya, ternyata kristal salju itu memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh penasaran dengan dahi mengerut.

"Tapi ternyata, satu bentuk kristal yang mencair," Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, "tidak akan pernah muncul lagi selamanya."

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, "itu curang! bagaimana jika bentuk yang Baekhyun sukai mencair?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun gemas, "makanya, Baekhyun jangan mencair ya. Karena bentuk Baekhyun yang paling aku sukai."

Baekhyun merona sampai ke telinga, "kenapa Chanyeol menyukai bentuk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat melihat rona merah di pipi putih teman mungilnya, mengecup berulang kali pipi gembilnya, membuat Baekhyun merengek.

Chanyeol memperhatikan anak itu dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian nyengir lebar, "karena Baekhyun gembul."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya memukul dada Chanyeol dengan wajah merah padam, "Chanyeol menyebalkan! Aku pulang saja!" Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi bangku taman yang mereka duduki tadi.

Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri untuk mengikuti Baekhyun yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya.

"Jangan marah Baekhyun, gembul-gembul juga Baekhyun seksi kok!" Chanyeol berseru lantang.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya sambil bergumam kesal, "Chanyeol menyebalkan! Bodoh!"

 **fin**

 **a/n:** Halo, ini pertamakali aku nulis di ffn. semoga kalian suka. Oh iya aku juga nulis di wattpad. Kunjungi kalo berkenan ya!


End file.
